An Alternate Nightmare
by HyperCLM
Summary: Linno, a Riolu, and his partner, Bella, teamed up with Cresselia to get rid of Darkrai! However, Darkrai has a trick up his sleeve... (SPOILERS FOR POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON EXPLORERS OF DARKNESS/TIME/SKY)


**I don't own Pokemon, but evil clones of legendary Pokemon are pretty cool to own. I wish I did. I** _ **do**_ **own this idea however.**

 _ **Warning: Potential Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Spoilers!**_

* * *

Linno just denied Darkrai's request to join him and Bella, his partner. " _I refuse to believe that she would_ _ **ever**_ _believe in darkness!"_ He thought just as he attacked Darkrai with a melee attack, therefore uncovering a deceit illusion.

"Oh, Linno!" Bella exclaimed, and hugged Linno.

"Oh, oh?" Darkrai taunted and began walking/floating to one side and back. "You wanna play with me now?"

"Darkrai! Your reign of terror is over!" Cresselia declared. Then, the trio of Pokemon reached into their fighting stances, in readiness of Darkrai's attack.

"You think?" Darkrai countered...and he also went into fighting stance. "Pokemon! Surround them!"

Then suddenly, five more Pokemon surrounded them! However, they're not just any Pokemon… They're…

"Wh-what?! The legendary Pokemon we've saved?! Wh-wh-wh-what…?" Bella then had a mental breakdown because none of this was making sense to her.

Within the quintuplet of Pokemon included: Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, Celebi, and Manaphy, the one Pokemon they've been taking care for!

"Bella, stay calm… I'm sure we can take them all down." Linno tried to assure her.

"Oh no! ...this isn't mind control...or a nightmare… They've really come to get rid of us! ...but why…?" Cresselia warned the couple.

"Why? ...why would any of them be after us?" Linno asked himself. "Hmmmmm… What could have turned them to Darkrai's side? They couldn't!"

"Nope, not what you're thinking." Darkrai answered for Linno. Then, he gave a grin that makes Cresselia want to murder him, and continued, "They believe that the world of darkness is going to be wonderful…"

"No… no… This can't be!" Bella exclaimed before beginning to tear up on the ground of the fiery depths that belongs to Dark Crater.

"Bella… I'm right here. We can be brave! We _must_ be brave!" Linno tried to assure her again, but it looks like he can't. He then sees Mesprit staring right into Bella's eyes, and realizes that Mesprit's trying to break her down to break up the trio that came to stop Darkrai. He also sees Azelf staring hard right at Bella, crippling her willpower too. The Riolu focused a quick Aura Sphere to shoot at Mesprit, but Manaphy stops him with a BubbleBeam. "Manaphy! You don't understand…"

The blue sea Pokemon spoke, "I do, Linno… After being sent back to the sea by Walrein, Darkrai saw me as a stranded Pokemon that needed rescuing. After that, I saw _everything_ differently, I got what Darkrai was saying, I got why Darkrai did what he did…"

"Curses! Looks like we'll have to knock them out!" Cresselia said to Linno, before being knocked out by Darkrai's multiple Dark Pulses. It's just Linno and a broken down Bella against six Pokemon with a strong resolve to fulfill Darkrai's dream. The dream of taking over the world.

"Muahahaha! I told you, Linno, you have made the wrong choice!" Darkrai told Linno this, and kept laughing. Then, he asked, "Might you want to reconsider?"

"Darkrai… I hate you for what you have done to all of these legendaries… You've corrupted them!" Linno shouted at Darkrai, angrily.

"Tee hee hee! ...c-c-corrupted?! I'll say… you're in the wrong, Linno." Celebi countered for Darkrai, quite mockingly.

"Linno… This really is for the best of the world." Uxie quietly whispered to Linno, in an attempt to persuade him to not attack.

Linno faces towards Uxie and says, "I don't want to hear a word from~" However, he got cut-off mid-sentence as Uxie opened her eyes to erase Linno's and Bella's memories.

* * *

"I hope you'll be good members to the world of darkness…" Uxie quietly whispered to Linno and Bella, captured just a few weeks ago, were now branded and trained to fulfill Darkrai's desires of taking over the world.

* * *

 **Please read and review! All constructive criticism will benefit me as a writer!**


End file.
